


How Sokka accidently fought an Agni Kai

by mk94



Series: Aang doesn't get modern customs [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: What the title says. Sokka gets himself in trouble.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Aang doesn't get modern customs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	How Sokka accidently fought an Agni Kai

The young man from the Southern Water Tribe accidently accepted an Agni Kai with some rude man he met at the market place the other day. This guy was making horrible jokes about their current Fire Lord, either about his ugly scar, his youth or his incompetence as leader of the nation.

Not accepting such dishonor towards his boyfriend, Sokka snapped at that man.

They got into a heated argument and before he realized what was going on, he already agreed to meet this guy tomorrow morning.

“We meet here. Don’t be late,” the fire bender huffed out, smoke escaping his nostrils as he and his gang walked away from Sokka.

Aang was the first to notice Sokka sneaking out the palace the next day. The young monk was doing his meditation while Sokka was on his way out, giving him a curious look.

“What are you doing here, Sokka?”

Turning around in surprise of being seeing so early in the morning, Sokka snapped in defense,” so what?! Aren’t I allowed to take a morning walk!? I couldn’t sleep!”

Lifting his hands in surrender, Aang shook his head quickly,” Sorry. It’s just unusual to see you at this time of day. Something on your mind?”

Groaning, Sokka decided to just leave, hoping for his friend to understand that he wanted to be alone. There was no way Aang would support his decision of fighting some stranger at the market.

To his disappointment, Aang stopped meditating and followed the water tribe boy.

“Did you and Zuko fight?”

“No”

“Did you eat too much meat again?”

“I never eat too much meat”

“But-“

“Look,” Sokka interrupted him, sighing deeply,” I’m telling you what’s going on. You are not gonna like it, but that won’t stop me”

Aang nodded in understanding and listened to Sokka’s explanation of what happened the other day.

After he finished his story, both teens reached the market place, the rude guy from the day before already waiting for him.

“You know, this setting seemed very similar to an Agni Kai,” Aang whispered over to Sokka,” are you sure this isn’t an Agni Kai?”

“Totally, I’m not a fire bender,” Sokka nodded certainly, smirking over to his rival who himself was getting a prep talk from his gang. They were chanting something that Sokka couldn’t understand and then spit fire into the cool morning air.

Their champion was petted and cheered on as he entered their fighting area, marked by four barrels filled with some flammable fluid. The fire dancing above the strange water danced slowly in the soft breeze while Sokka was retying his hair up again in his traditional wolf tail.

Sokka kept from slapping his forehead as he saw Aang politely asking to join the gang sitting at the side lines, sighing in frustration as said gang of eight huge bulky men nodded, starstruck by the Avatar sitting among them.

It was a comical sight, a lanky little teen surrounded by beasts of men and not feeling threatened in the slightest.

“You nervous?” his rival shouted over to the distracted Sokka and the teen quickly turned his concentration back to the fight about to start.

He was already making himself ready when his opponent scoffed at him,” what’s wrong? Not taking off your shirt?”

Frowning in confusion, the teen shrugged, took off his shirt and threw it to the side, making himself ready again before the gang shouted out,” take off the shoes you novice!”

Sighing annoyed, Sokka complied and hoped to finally start the fight with that fire bender.

Aang watched in fascination Sokka taking on this opponent. It was clear to see that Zuko was teaching him hand-to-hand-combat. The young monk asked once the Fire Lord if this was some kind of courting, which Zuko quickly denied, telling Aang that he just wanted Sokka to be able to fight if his sword would never be found.

It was a sweet gesture that now came to good use in Sokka’s situation.

Sokka dodged every attack and managed to kick the man in the chest, making him lose his footing.

“Why are you holding back!? It’s an insult to refuse to fire bend during an Agni Kai!!” the rival snapped at the paling Sokka.

“Wait, what?” he squeaked, flinching away when another burst of flame came towards him.

Aang jumped up to his feet but was pulled back down, the men telling him that he shouldn’t interfere since interrupting an Agni Kai from the outside is a bad omen.

“I need to get Zuko” he whispered, jumping up high into the air, away from the crowd, landed softly back to his feed and fast as the wind, sped towards the palace.

Shit. Sokka was actually fighting in an Agni Kai. He doesn’t even know the rules of one! How did that guy think that Sokka was a fire bender?!

No time to ask useless questions, the teen’s gaze turned to everything that could help him fake some bending. There had to be something.

He dodged another fire attack, hissing when his arm burned under the heat and took another step back from the other.

“Use your fire already you peasant!”

Sokka flinched yet again away from the fire, crushing into one of the barrels and tumbling down with it. An idea struck him and he jumped back to his feet. Hopefully, Zuko’s training wouldn't fail him now.

Taking a deep breath, Sokka lifted his foot and slammed it down on the barrel, crushing it into pieces and only a bit of pain in his foot.

Rubbing it to calm the pain, Sokka dodged another attack from the firebender and grabbed one long wooden piece of the barrel. The teen charged at his opponent and slipped right under his punches, running towards his shirt on the side. He wind it round the top of the wooden piece while reaching another flaming barrel and lightened it.

Sokka didn’t hear the screams of horror as he himself dunked his head down into the burning water, filling his mouth with the fluid.

Coming out of the barrel again, he glared his rival down, eyes filled with determination to win.

“Wh-Why did you do that?!” The man asked in shock,” are you crazy?!”

Sokka took large steps towards him and spit the fluid out at his make-shift torch, a large flame hissing at the other man who flinched away and fell to the ground.

“I… I don’t understand…” the man panted, staring at Sokka in disbelieve.

“You said I need to fire bend. This is me fire bending,” Sokka answered, lifting the torch like a sword,” let’s do this-“

“Enough”

Everyone turned towards the Fire Lord sitting majestically on his royal Komodo-Rhino, the Avatar sitting behind him with his arms slung around the Lord’s waist.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked sternly and Sokka knew he was done for a long talk this evening. Probably how he shouldn’t run into this situation, how he should have known what kind of duel this was.

The rival and his gang threw themselves on their knees, bowing deeply to him,” Fire Lord Zuko! This man!” the rival pointed aggressively at Sokka,” started an Agni Kai without being a fire bender!”

“As far as I have observed, this man did bend fire,” Zuko hummed, sounding like he didn’t care about little problems like these.

“I was informed that he accepted the Agni Kai without knowing, believing it to be a simple…”

Sokka cowered as golden eyes gaze coldly at him,”…brawl between peasants”

Ouch. That hurt.

“Fire Lord, please listen!”

“I have enough. Be lucky that I have other things to attend and therefore have no time to punish you. Take your men and leave”

The men nodded and escaped the market place, people who were watching them from afar also stayed hidden in their homes.

Zuko led his Komodo-Rhino back to the palace, ignoring Sokka as he tried to talk to him.

“Admit it,” Aang whispered over his friend’s shoulder,” you liked that Sokka could do that, right? Fighting like this and even do a tricky fire bending move like spitting fire”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Zuko hissed, glaring at Aang. But Aang just grinned, seeing the deep blush covering his friend’s cheeks and ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)


End file.
